


My Favourite Adventure

by doves_wing (Shayna)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3sentence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayna/pseuds/doves_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sentence promptfic running the gamut of exploits and adventures, both big and small</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For 3sentence on Livejournal. Title from K's Choice

Front

Rose knows she is truly trashed when she can’t tell which side of the TARDIS is the door.

Foot

Foot massages are fantastic, the Doctor decides, especially when he discovers that Rose is extremely ticklish.

Length

She couldn’t tell you the length of time they spend running, but it does wonders for her figure.

Rough

Both Jack and Rose discover that even Time Lords need to shave in the mornings.

Road

Muddy roads make for fun mud fights- but getting clean is even more fun when the shower can hold three.

 

Hero

Rose can’t cure the Doctor’s hero complex, and Jack can’t cure it, but perhaps together they’ll find a way.

Villain

Every so often they find a planet that has cast the Doctor as their main deity of death, and for a while they cannot comprehend why.

Journey

When the Doctor allows a society to destroy itself in a desperate bid to straighten out the timeline interfered with by Time Agents, they start to understand.

Clasp

It takes two of them to master the clasp of her bra, and then she goes and switches on them and wears one that fastens in the front.

Hands

Jack talks with his hands, Rose notices absentmindedly, and she’s sure one day he’s going to hit someone by accident with his gesturing and cause a war- that’s just how these things go with them.

Beautiful

They will never let Jack down for being caught singing “You’re Beautiful” in the shower- never ever.

Ugly

When Jack tells the Rose she’s gorgeous, covered in slime and muck, all he receives is an incredulous stare.

Passion

The incredulous stare turns to a reluctant smile as he tickles her, and promises he won’t stop until she tells him she’s beautiful.

Mind

When the Doctor starts finding their stuff in his room, he feels like he should mind a whole lot more than he actually does.

Whine

A little known fact is that Jack is the worst whiner when not clean.

Dirty

His dislike of being dirty is surprising for someone who had lived through the Second World War- there’s not much time to shower when standing on top of your comrades bodies in the freezing rain in a trench in the middle of godforsaken France.

Cheap

He can say one thing about the 40s though; everything was cheaper then.

Clean

Rose’s pomegranate shampoo clashes horrible with Jack’s lemon; the Doctor makes an executive decision and kicks Jack’s shampoo out- he thinks it smells like floor cleanser.

Tail

“Oh, I don’t know, with the right jacket…” Nothing Jack says makes Rose feel any better about the collie tail springing from her lower back.

 

Black

Not even threats of black holes and airlocks can get Rose to let something go until it’s fully resolved.

Hole

It might help that she knows neither of them will do it; the hole it would leave would be irreparable.

 

Candle

When they believed Rose to be dead, Jack and the Doctor lit a Vr’suvian candle in memory; they weren’t sure what else to do.

Blaze

The blaze gives them something to focus on, instead of the fact that one of them will never come home.

Escape

When Rose knocks on the TARDIS door, they keep the candle in their room anyways.

Head

Jack discovers Rose really hates it when people ruffle her hair.

Ache

He has a bruise to prove it.

Itch

Jack’s “aliens made him do it” excuse only works once or twice, even if he has an alien bug bite to prove it.

Scratch

That alien bug bite turns out to itch something fierce, and it takes the Doctor a while to find the anti-itch cream.

 

Night

He makes up for it later that night, thoroughly taking Jack’s mind off of bites, at least of that sort.

Scream

When Rose starts having nightmares that wake them all up, both Jack and the Doctor think they should take a break for a while.

Bitch

Rose puts that out of their minds very quickly.

Moan

When they get caught and arrested for the fifth time, Rose puts a ban on ‘outdoor activities’.

Day

That ban lasted about a day.

Cry

Predictably, they get are nearly caught again thanks to Jacks inability to keep quiet; the Doctor solves this with a well-placed hand.

 

Afternoon

While Jack loves adventure, he has a special place in his heart for gentle Sunday afternoons spent in the TARDIS library.

 

Midnight

Jackie is less than happy when they arrive at midnight, especially with her… guest.

Twilight

But when they claim they’ll leave by the next evening, she insists on them staying a bit longer.

Gentle

Despite her outward fearsome demeanor, Jack knows that Jackie possesses one of the gentlest hearts he’s met.

Pressure

Jackie nags Rose so much about whether she is, as she puts it, ‘with’ one of them that Rose comes right out and tells her.

Massage

Jackie rubs her temples- her little girl with two men?

Perfume

The Doctor, predictably, had been prepared for such an event, and had a vial of very nice perfume as a placating gift.

Bottle

The delicate violet bottle of perfume doesn’t really assuage Jackie’s fears, but it’s nice of him to try.

Please

Just to please Jack, they showed him Star Trek.

Warp

Rose is pretty sure that if Jack doesn’t stop calling the Doctor ‘Spock’, someone is going to get hurt.

Faint

One day, they will be nothing but a small section of his timeline, a faint memory in a sea of others.

Fade

The Doctor knows that their faces will fade if he doesn’t take care.

Mend

He puts an anti-jettison program into their room for the future, just in case he can’t remember.

Yard

“… With two cats in the yard/life used to be so hard/” Rose hums along, but realizes she will never have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence; she is surprisingly content with this.

 

Back

Jack has found two people he feels like he could spend his life with, and hopes he never has to turn his back on them, even if it was for their own sake; he’d still do it, though.

 

Flower

Rose rolls her eyes when the Doctor gets her roses, but kisses him anyways; corny he may be, but she loves him- loves both of them- despite their cheesy, strange, and yet undeniably entertaining antics.


End file.
